Spongebob Squarepants and his unknown destiny
by AnimeEgirl
Summary: Spongebob had a dream one night. In his dream, he visioned a journey he had to take to reach his unknown destiny. He knew what this journey involved, and what sacrifices he had to make so he may finally uncover his destiny.


Spongeknob QueerPants

The time was 4:30 at night. Spongebob had the wildest dreams about this destiny of his. Blurred and unclear this final destiny was. But one part of this destiny was clear, namely his journey towards his unknown destiny. Only he knew, what his journey would be and what vital decisions he must take to reach his final destiny. What was about to occur, would be confusing to everyone, some will suffer, and some will enjoy Spongebobs new personality. But one thing is sure, he will reach his goal, it is his destiny.

Exactly one hour and forty-five minutes later, Spongebob had another dream. This dream specified the first step he must take to walk the path of his final destiny. This dream, this vision. Depicted Gary, Spongebob's retarded pet snail, with massive tits and two gigantic penises as well as several vaginas. Spongebob was amused by this fact, that snails have both male and female reproductive organs, he wondered if it was possible for a snail to fuck itself. As he woke up, he wondered no more. He saw with his own eyes, one of the most beautiful, sexy creature he has ever seen. Gary, the retarded pet snail of his, all slimy and sexy. Crawling slowly towards Spongebob's massive bed, hoping for love and comfort from his master. The snail was going to be loved, very hard in fact, but definitely not comfort at all. Spongebob turned his vision against something else, something absolutely massive which just recently arose due to the intense sexyness of the slimy Gary. Spongebob felt a rush, like he was injected with one hundred syringes of steroids. Suddenly, this feeling quickly took over Spongebob's already corrupted mind. His mind was run by his massive, yellow spongy dick. Since the Sponger was activated because of Gary, this instinct of his was called The Ultra Horny Instinct.

As soon as Spongebob's mind was indulged by this new instinct, he jumped down from his bed with excessive commitment. The first second he landed on the floor, he ran towards Gary. Picked him up, and smeared his dick with Gary's slime. Gary was confused, why would his master grind his dick on Gary's beneath. "Yeah smear that shit all over my DICK!" Spongebob shouted as he tiddy fucked Gary, causing even greater amusement. As Spongebob's dick was fully covered by Gary's sexy green-blue slime, he threw Gary on the floor. Gary was crying, as he understood was just occurred to him, the sudden change of his master. This was no longer the Spongebob Gary once knew. Spongebob looked around his giant yellow penis, double checking every part of the outer penis is smeared. Then he glared at Gary, lying helplessly, crying over the situation. Spongebob walked slowly towards Gary.

When Spongebob was finally standing near Gary, he glared once more, and smiled. Since he knew exactly where to fuck Gary, right in his tight, tiny blue asshole located underneath his protective shell. First, Spongebob tried to fuck Gary's asshole by sneaking his massive dick under the tiny gap between Gary's skin and his shell. Obviously this didn't work, despite the major positives of having such a large penis, it sure does have its downsides. Due to his first plan not working, Spongebob's Ultra Horny Instinct gave him a kick, kick of anger and rage. Giving him raw, unprecedented strength and agility to do anything. So in fit of rage, Spongebob thrusted his massive penetrative yellow dick against the surface of Gary's shell, and broke the shell. Spongebob was quite impressed by this, but he quickly reminds himself of his mission. He slowly dips his dick into Gary's asshole, just the tip. Just the tip gave Spongebob immense pleasure, so he went further and further in. Whilst it gave Spongebob immense pleasure, it gave the opposite to Gary, such great pain made Gary dizzy. After eight minutes of fucking, the intense and concentrated pleasure given to Spongebob finally got him. He nutted, and he nutted a lot. So much that Gary's sore brutally extended asshole was filled with sponge sperm, leaking of it even. Gary was on the floor, miserable. He was so sick he vomited portions of Spongebob's fluid warm sperm. Spongebob saw this, and punched Gary's eye, causing it to bleed. Then, Spongebob carried Gary to a secluded dark roor. Where he chained Gary's throat to the wall, and where he was kept alive for later purposes if needed.

After Spongebob was finished with the first step of his destiny, his Ultra Horny Instinct deactivated, and with it, his huge penis. It was no longer the grand pride of his, just a dead small fish, for now that is. But Spongebob didn't mind this sudden decrease in dick size. His mind was somewhere else, namely to get himself clean. He went to his bathroom to clean the mess that was covering him. Firstly, he looked at his penis, seeing it all covered with Gary's slime and his own sperm. He swiped a small sample from the mixture consisting of his sperm and Gary's slime with his thumb, then licking it off his thumb. "mmmmm, god damn. That shit tastes good. Fuck yeah, I want more" Spongebob mumbled to himself as he swept up more and more, using all his thumbs and fingers to clean his dick. "There you go! All yellow and clean!" Spongebob shouted all excited about his shining clean yellow dick. Now that he was finished cleaning himself, he got himself dressed, ready for the outside world he would soon shape and change forever.

As Spongebob opened his door leading to the outside world, he was greeted with bright sunshine. Symbolizing his good deeds towards his great journey so far. He looked left, then right. Contemplating which person he will fuck next. His best friend Patrick Star, a retarded starfish with a mind of a three year old, was amusing as a choice for the next step. However, as they were best friends, they quite often fucked each other in the ass time to time. Therefore, as a new experience, Spongebob decided that Squidward would be his next step. Spongebob always liked the way his tentacle friend looked and acted, although Squidward would not say there was anything friendly between them. Spongebob has always fantasized about Squidward, that he would one day use all of his tentacles to fuck most of Spongebob's twelve assholes. For Spongebob, this was a fantasy soon to become truth. This made Spongebob very excited, so he ran towards Squidward's depressing home.

Spongebob was at Squidward's doorstep. He grabbed the dickhead looking door handle and tried to open the door. "What the fuck!" Spongebob shouted in anger, as the door seemed to be locked. Spongebob began to cry, thinking there was no way he would get in the house and complete his next step. He continued to cry like a little bitch until he woke, a realization came to the feeble mind of his. He thought of a genius plan to get in the house, well that plan was to break in through the magnificent window. As Spongebob walked around the house looking for a perfect window of opportunity, he found one. It was located above Squidward's gay purple sofa which he recently moved towards the window, meaning it would give a soft landing for Spongebob as he would jump in. Spongebob reenacted his great genius plan. With a single hard punch of both love and anger, he broke the window into small fragments of glass. One thing that didn't go as planned was that he accidently slit his wrist with the broken glass as he punch through it. Spongebob was quite resistant to pain after the transformation of his mind. So he continued with his plan and jumped through the newly open entry point and landed on the gay sofa.

Now that he was inside Squidward's house, something felt quite weird. It was quiet, too quiet. Usually, Squidwards would play with his dildo looking clarinet in the morning. Therefore, due to the silence. Spongebob questions if he was too late, if he spent too much time raping Gary that Squidward made it out and was working. However, the optimism never failed to cease in Spongebob. He was hoping that Squidward was still asleep. Then, his Ultra Horny Instinct kicked in. Spongebob ran upstairs to Squidward's be chamber as Spongebob's penis began to arise to greatness once more. When he was at the door, he was angered that it was locked. So in a fit of rage he kicked the door open and began looking around for the squid. He found no one, Squidward was not there. Spongebob was enraged, he lifted Squidwards bed up with raw will power and shear strength, he threw the bed right through the window. He began looking around for compensation for his Ultra Horny Instinct activation. He saw Squidward's dildo clarinet, still wet with his saliva and ass juice after recent use. Spongebob licked the tip to be certain it was Squidward. "Yup, that's his delicious body juice alright" Spongebob mumbled to himself with great excitement. He began sticking it up his first asshole, his most sensitive one.

He first wanted to go slow with the dildo clarinet, as it size was to big for Spongebob's tiny asshole to push it all the way up. As the first centimeters of the dildo clarinet went in his first asshole, he immediately felt great pleasure. He imagined what the pleasure would be like when he would push the entire thing in his first asshole. "Surely the pleasure would multiply" Spongebob thought to himself as he pushed the dildo clarinet further and further in, intensifying both the pain and the pleasure. His first yellow asshole was not tiny anymore, it was extended so much that he had no difficulties thrusting the dildo clarinet in and out. After a few times of thrusting, he would lick the dildo clarinet clean from his own ass juice. As he was quite intrigued by his own taste, he would often stick his finger in one of his many assholes and lick it clean just for the good taste. From there he continued fucking himself with the dildo clarinet for approximately fifteen minutes.

After he was done with his great pleasure reminding him of Squidward, his Ultra Horny Instinct calmed down, and his missing sex with Squidward was compensated. Spongebob put the dildo clarinet down and slowly walked down as his ass was roughed up by the giant dildo clarinet he put two thirds up his first asshole. "Man that sure felt good, but not for my hip" Spongebob said to himself as he limped downstairs. He continued the long path down and unlocked the once locked door. He went outside and proudly walked towards Patrick's stone home, Spongebob knew for certain that Patrick would be there. He always is sleeping profoundly until Spongebob wakes him up. This time will be no different, except Patrick won't wake up to a friendly face anymore. Maybe not wake up at all, maybe he died in his sleep, and Spongebob would be fucking his dead body. Although, that is just speculation that goes inside Spongebob corrupted schizophrenic mind. As he stands outside Patricks home, he manages to lift the stone without any problem.

There he lies, sleeping and alive as Spongebob expected. Spongebob walks towards him, Spongebob's smile grows at the same rate as his massive dong. Once Spongebob was precisely one meter and 60 centimeters away from Patrick's head, his Ultra Horny Instinct activated. No smile can grow at the same rate as his penis just grew. Almost immediately it grew, like a electron "jumping" from shell to shell acquiring different energy levels. It casted a grand shadow over Patrick's head, whose sleep was suddenly disturbed. Almost like Spongebob's Ultra Horny Instinct as an aura of demise and misery. Then, Patrick's eyes open. At first, he only saw darkness, the grand shadow of Spongebob's knob. Spongebob sensed Patrick's eyes opening, so he pushed his dick aside so he could see the absolute confusion that lies within Patrick's tiny feeble mind. Now that Patrick could finally see, he saw someone different. It wasn't the kind and annoying Spongebob he once knew, he was different. No longer kind and annoying, but cold and rapey.

Immediately, Spongebob grabbed Patrick's throat and threw him across the floor. Patrick's vision was blurred by his tears, he asks why Spongebob did what he did. For Patrick this was a sign of high treason, however, he didn't manage to put much thought into it as he was severely retarded. Spongebob walked slowly over to him, signalizing that he is in full control over the situation and can take his time completing his second step. Once Spongebob stood over Patrick, he grabbed Patrick's arm and turned him around so that he could see Patrick's sexy bubble butt. Sensing tough resistance, Spongebob kicked Patrick in the back of his head, knocking him out. Now that Spongebob didn't have any problem with resistance, he was good to go. Spongebob grabbed Patrick's shorts and dragged them down, then Spongebob could see Patrick's ass in its full glory. His ass was so oiled and shiny, Spongebob could see his own reflection. "I sure could it food from this ass, BUT! This is the food" Spongebob shouted all excited about his new food. Only mere seconds later after he pronounced his food, he started eating.

Spongebob started lightly, he started with a few kisses on the ass cheeks, a preview of his ass you might say. After a few more kisses, he jumped up a level. He started licking the ass with his massive tongue, licking the oil clean off. Licking it until his tongue and Patrick's ass were both dry as a desert without an oasis. It took a little while before Spongebob became uncomfortable because of the sandpaper that is Patrick's ass. Instead of continuing licking that sore area, he went further down to Patrick's elastic pink asshole. Despite the dry ass, Patrick's asshole was surprisingly moist, probably because of the sudden orgasm done by Spongebob. It was leaking quite heavily of bodily fluids, which of course Spongebob would clean up with his tongue. This was (in Spongebob's opinion) quite the win win. As Spongebob's dry tongue would be moisturized of Patrick's leakage, and Patrick who received an awesome orgasm. Although, from Patrick's point of view, this was rape, plain and simple. He did not want to do this, yet Spongebob had his way. People say pleasure comes with the consent package, which could be a possible explanation why Patrick felt what he felt. However, this is about Spongebob's journey, not Patrick. So his feelings are obsolete, unfortunate for Patrick, but meaningless to Spongebob.

After a while, even the rim of Patrick's asshole became dry. For obvious reasons, this was unacceptable. So Spongebob did what he had to, he went further in. Going inside Patrick's asshole, where a mixture of old and new shit, ass juice and spongy saliva from previous sessions. As he went further in, a reaction inside of Patrick intestines occured. It forced all the digested food from the day before to shoot out of his ass, and right into Spongebob who was ready and expecting it. It's quite normal for the fish populace to eat each other's shit, even if it contains no nutritious values. Although a normal fish wouldn't constantly eat it, definitely not enjoy it like Spongebob did. Spongebob absolutely loved the taste of Patrick's fluid light brownish shit. It was exactly like chugging thickened milk, which reminded Spongebob of his childhood, when he used to chug both thickened milk and his parent's shit. It brought nostalgia and tears to Spongebob as he continued helping Patrick's intestines by sucking the shit out like a vacuum cleaner. Finally, Spongebob managed to cross the line. Patrick opened his eyes in absolute terror and began panicking. This disturbed Spongebob's nostalgia trip, which made him real angry.

Enough time has passed without Patrick being punished for his barbaric crimes against Spongebob. Crimes such as resisting against Spongebob, even though Spongebob loves when they scream and resist, there is such a thing as resisting too hard. This was what Patrick did, he resisted hard, even tried to kick Spongebob. But one does not simply kick the Sponge. For the Sponge kick back, hard, as hard as Spongebob's dick at that exact moment. Spongebob grabbed Patrick's antecubitals and held them with a tight grip, making sure he couldn't resist with his arms. Following that, Spongebob used his kneecaps against Patrick's popliteus to restrain his ability to resist with his legs. Fortunately for Spongebob, due to his large penis size, he was able to rape Patrick from a distance. He only needed to move his thighs a bit, and that was enough to go in dry. Since Spongebob and Patrick used to have anal sex almost every time they fucked each other, Patrick's ass was elastic, and Spongebob had no problem thrusting him like he had with Gary. Patrick had never seen Spongebob with such a huge dong, and definitely never felt one. Normally, Spongebob's mediocre penis would give the perfect amount of pleasure to Patrick, however, now that Spongebob had a sudden massive dick extension. Patrick only felt pain and agony, and the pain only grew larger as Spongebob went further in. Whilst Spongebob was thrusting Patrick, Patrick had flashbacks. Flashbacks which brought him back to the good old days with Spongebob, how he was his only best friend who was always there for him. Although Patrick was severely retarded, he was intelligent enough to understand that he wouldn't survive for very long if Spongebob continued fucking him like that. Patrick began to cry, he cried a lot because he realized he wouldn't experience life to the fullest before he died. As we all know, Spongebob both hated and loved it when his subjects began to cry. So because Patrick cried, as a measure, Spongebob gauged Patrick's left eye. Not only leaving him in unbelievable amounts of pain, but also leaving him partly blind. Although that wouldn't matter for long.

After eight minutes of harsh fucking on an unprecedented scale, Patrick was dead silent. Not because of death, as he was still alive. But because of his acceptance of the pickle that he was in. He was going to die, which at first he tried denying and resisting, but now. Nothing but peace and acceptance in Patrick's new mindset. He no longer felt any pain. Spongebob noticed this, and despised it. As he loved when his victims were in agony, therefore, it didn't please Spongebob's Ultra Horny Instinct. As an drastic effort to please himself to greatness once again, Spongebob ripped Patrick's left arm clean off. Since he knew that Patrick was a starfish, and he knew how starfishes reproduce. That some starfish detach their arm off, so that arm could grow and recreate another starfish. Spongebob found that fact to be phenomenal as he shoved Patrick's newly mutilated arm deep inside his sixth asshole whilst he fucked Patrick's newly made body orifice. This brought amazing pleasure to Spongebob, as blood was not only pumping all around him, but also some into his penis hole. Unfortunately (or quite fortunately for Patrick), Patrick died as a result of him bleeding heavily and being fucked so hard, Spongebob's penis went in too far and fucked his heart, causing it to explode. Whilst Spongebob was fucking Patrick's dead body, the mutilated arm in his ass grew as expected. It grew fast and very big, extending Spongebob's ass to the fullest. Spongebob was basically giving birth to a new starfish through his ass. This was certainly the joy ride that Spongebob's Ultra Horny Instinct needed.

When he was about to nut, he quickly pulled out of Patrick to aim his massive towards his mouth. Only a few strokes was necessary to make his massive dong ejaculate all of his love juice. 86% of all the love juice that ejaculated like a volcano erupting went into Spongebob's mouth. Although it wasn't entirely sperm Spongebob consumed. It was a mixture of his yellow sperm and Patrick's red blood, making a orange colour, and granting it an even greater taste. "ooooooh, hell yeah! Fucking delicious" Spongebob moaned as he swallowed it all in small portions, to lengthen the good taste. As soon as he was finished swallowing the last batch that was kept in his mouth, he went down on the floor to lick the rest. In Spongebob's opinion, the only thing that was better than raping, murdering then raping their dead body, was licking up the aftermath. As it quite often left a good ending, for Spongebob that is, this was in no way shape or form a good ending for Patrick, even if Spongebob truly believes so.

Like last time, Spongebob's gigantadickus went into hiding once more. From one meter to ten centimeters. It was time for his third step. It was time for Spongebob to go to the Krusty Krab, to hopefully meet his one-way love Squidward, and his daddy boss Mr. Krabs. As Mr. Krabs was most likely busy at his office, counting the money Spongebob made whilst whoring. So his third step would be Squidward, the eight penised depressed edgy squid. Quite excited Spongebob was, that he had a large chance of either raping Squidward or being fucked by his eight penises, this thought was extremely amusing to Spongebob. So he excitedly walks in the direction of the Krusty Krab. Ignoring everything in his path, unless they ask for it that is. Halfway there, and Spongebob was greeted by a fish. In an excited mood, he punched the fucker in the throat to stun him a little. Then proceeding to choke him with both his strong hands whilst tongue kissing him excessively and aggressively. Eventually killing him as he continued tongue raping his mouth. That fish did not expect this, he was just being kind to Spongebob as he received oral from him the day before.

Spongebob finally arrived at the gates of Krusty Krab. He kicked opened the double door. His hopes were true, all the way across Krusty Krab, he saw Squidward. Squidward, dead inside as always, not excited to see Spongebob the same way Spongebob was seeing him. Spongebob skipped his way over to Squidward in the most homosexual way possible. "FAGGOT!" a strongly homophobic fish shouted against Spongebob for his homosexuality. Naturally this enraged Spongebob, so in a fit of rage. He walked over to the fish all manly, then grabbing the fish's throat with his left hand and grabbing the fish's head with his right hand. Then ripping the head clean off, licking the remnants of his throat. As this occured, the rest of the fish walked out of the door in intense fear for their life. Squidward was not amazed, he is used to Spongebob going fucking insane, although not at this level before.

"What do you want, Spongebob" Squidward asked with a sigh and no motivation to live. "I want YOU!" Spongebob replied with an exaggerated shout. Squidward, depressed as ever, responded with another sigh. "What do you want specifically?" Squidward inquired by Spongebob's meaning of "you". "I want to fuck you!" Spongebob immediately answered. "*Sigh* Alright, bend over" Squidward countered, not excited at all. Squidward knew that Spongebob was different, he understood it the moment Spongebob ripped of someone's head straight off. He knew that disobeying and resisting Spongebob would only be the death of him. So, even if Squidward doesn't really want to fuck Spongebob, but he must, for his own good and safety. Surely Spongebob wouldn't murder him for being compliant. Surely he would spare his life as a sign of gratitude for obedience. When Squidward was done thinking, he opened his eyes. What he saw was Spongebob's square ass, and the sight of 16 assholes in such small confined space of ass.

"Hmmmmm, which of these should I fuck?" Squidward wondered to himself, fully knowing he must decide quickly unless he wants all of his eight penises mutilated and used as personal dildos for Spongebob to use at any time. Without much thought, Squidward thrusted three of his many penises into three of the many assholes that belongs to Spongebob. Each of the tentacle penises mentioned went in at different lengths. Going in and out at different periods, so that Spongebob may feel great pleasure at a constant level. Whilst the threeway fucking happened, Squidward knows very well that Spongebob loves nipple twisting. Squidward used his extraordinary knowledge to his advantage, using two of his remaining five idle tentacle penises to reach Spongebob dark-yellow nipples, twisting them. Twisting them hard that his, extremely hard, just the way Spongebob expected. Squidward twisted the dark-yellow nipples until they were bright red. Blood started to squirt out of Spongebob's sore long stone-hard nipples.

"Suck it up with your dicks, right now!" Spongebob demanded with a strong manly voice. Worried, Squidward complied and started sucking the dripping blood from Spongebob's nipples with his two penises currently positioned in that specific area. In awe of the delicious pain, Spongebob demanded that Squidward punched him in his face and slapped his ass cheeks, something Squidward was actually quite happy to do. Inflicting pain upon people he despised was one of the favorite things Squidward would do, Squidward the sadist is what he would call himself occasionally. As he was punching and slapping Spongebob, he reminded himself why he would never fuck anyone in the first place, especially not Spongebob. As Squidward was a squid, he knew that he would die shortly after nutting, but he also knew that he would die shortly after in unrelenting agony if he even dared stop fucking Spongebob before nutting in him. However, he also knew that the female squid would also die shortly after laying their eggs. Therefore, Squidward continued fucking Spongebob hoping that somehow Spongebob would lay eggs and die, it was his destiny to die like this, and bring down this tyrant. At least he wouldn't die a virgin.

Now with his death acceptance, he went all in. Making sure he would feel the most pleasurable of feelings before he perishes. Using all of his eight penises to thrust, twist and mouth-fuck Spongebob. The amusement was building up greatly, Squidward could feel the large amount of grey sperm flow through him. He knew this was it, he was about to nut. The sperm splitted in the intersection, flowing through his eight sperm pipes. Then it happened, due to this being his first nut in his life, the load was absolutely huge. It was exactly eight liters for sperm, precisely one liter per tentacle dick. All of them ejaculating in the different entrances to Spongebob's body. Since Spongebob was a sponge, he grew massively in general size, even the dick grew bigger than its current Ultra Horny Instinct size. His colour changed too, from bright corrupted yellow, to a more wicked grey due to the quantity of sperm going in. Exhausted, Squidward collapsed on the floor, seemingly he spent all his life force to bust a huge nut. Spongebob turns around to look at Squidward dying. "You are weak…." Spongebob commented seeing Squidward dying.

To be sure he was really dead, Spongebob kicked Squidward's head harder than his currently shrinking dick and body as they are leaking of Squidward's grey sperm. Thoughts occurred immediately after to Spongebob about a certain uber-sexy crab, Mr. Krabs. He was wondering if Mr. Krabs was even present at this time, since both Spongebob and Squidward moaned loudly enough for the amused children who where watching their sexy time outside to hear. Surely Mr. Krabs would breach through the door to join in on the fun. Or maybe, he was just listening behind the door, fapping furiously to all the different exotic sounds they made. Before walking in on Mr. Krabs' engaging and exciting masturbation, Spongebob decided to squirt out all the sperm that went in him. So Spongebob did what he needed to do. Slowly he squirted out portions of the sperm, as he quite thoroughly enjoyed the warm feeling it gave. With a saddened orgasm, Spongebob squirted it all out in less than ten minutes. Now that he was clean, Spongebob was ready to kick down the door to confront Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob tried to kick down the door, but failed miserably and hurt both his foot and his leg. Without the Ultra Horny Instinct, Spongebob was weak and pathetic just like before. Therefore, Spongebob formally opened the door. He didn't see Mr. Krabs jerking off his majestic, red, triangular dick like he was hoping for. Instead, he saw Mr. Krabs laying on the counter, all horny and seductive. He was wearing sexy tight pants with straps on, barely covering his massive dark-red nipples, and a hat for gentlemen. He was using his claws to jerk off his crooked nose, and grinding his other claw against his dick in anticipation for what was to come. His curly sweaty chest hair, with each hairline dripping his juicy sweat. His strong, muscular, red, sticc thighs. Spongebob has never been so excited before, finally being appreciated the correct way by his boss supreme daddy crab. The Ultra Horny Instinct has never been activated so quickly before. With a speed faster than light, it grew, instantly ripping apart his square pants. Mr. Krabs was so sexy, Spongebob almost considered eating him because of the delicious meat. However, Spongebob didn't really want that, he loves Mr. Krabs, he loves him dearly and want to round fuck him more in the near future.

Without hesitation, Spongebob ran towards Mr. Krabs the sexy. Mr. Krabs simply opened his mouth, welcoming Spongebob's enormous penis. Spongebob, being the amazing body language interpreter that he is, shoved his massive fucking cock directly in Mr. Krabs' mouth. Spongebob went all in, his current dick size of precisely 95.79 centimeters went in Mr. Krabs' mouth, all of it. His humongous penis went down Mr. Krabs' throat, making him look like a pelican having trouble with swallowing a huge fish. Spongebob could feel the muscles in Mr. Krabs' throat massaging and moisturizing the Spongy dick. As Spongebob's dick was a sponge, it grew larger the more it was in contact with liquid, choking Mr. Krabs even further.

Whilst Spongebob was slowly thrusting his dick a few centimeters in and out to maximize pleasure for both parties, Mr. Krabs' triangular abdominal penis was sneaking behind Spongebob. Once the abdominal dick was approximately 50 millimeters from Spongebob's first asshole, he thrusted in an instant. Due to the triangular shape of Mr. Krabs' penis, it shredded Spongebob's first asshole, creating a gaping smile out of it, but also connecting two other assholes to the first one. The pain was nowhere near the overwhelming pleasure it granted. Spongebob had not taken a shit since last night, all the shit that accumulated in his spacious asshole erupted out of his new opening, touching and even going inside Mr. Krabs' dick. Mr. Krabs noticed the shit dripping out of Spongebob's current fourteen assholes like liquid, and took special notice to the liquid shit going inside his penis hole. Due to Mr. Krabs being a herbivorous crab, he loves eating shit. Therefore, in a haste, he threw up the enlarged dick belonging to Spongebob to then quickly pulling out his bloodied and shittied dick out of Spongebob's widened uniasshole. Then, turning around opening his mouth, welcoming the delightful sponge feces. Spongebob was completely fine with this, as this gave him the opportunity to clean Mr. Krabs' dick off shit, blood and old solidified sperm. The shit continued pouring into Mr. Krabs' gaping mouth whilst being deepthroated by Spongebob. "Do you feel it now, Mr. Krabs?!"

"Did you inject fucking laxatives into your ass?" Mr. Krabs inquired due to the seemingly endless waves of shit. Because of that specific question, Spongebob squeezed a little harder, overwhelming Mr. Krabs with shit, drowning him almost. Mr. Krabs didn't mind the excessive amounts of shit, he swallowed it all. He even moved closer to Spongebob's wrecked asshole, shoving his crooked nose right up there, tingling Spongebob's gonads. Not only that, he utilized his face to the maximum, using his lengthy dildo looking eyes to his advantage. Shoving them into their own respective asshole. Admittedly, His dickhead eyes couldn't go in Spongebob's leaking assholes. To counter this grave issue of his, he decided to lube his eyes with the only abundant resource he had available at the time, namely liquid shit. Mr. Krabs decided to lube his right eye first, so that he may see beautiful process of slowly dipping his eye in his mouth where the shit was overflowing. Then, when he pulled out his shit covered dildo eye, he knew he did a good job as he was completely blind in that eye. Without hesitation, he dipped his left eye all the way in, making sure it there was no clean spots left.

Now that his eyes were good to go, he charged each of them to their own designated asshole, missing would almost be impossible as Spongebob's had such absurd quantities of assholes. As anticipated, Mr. Krabs' newly lubed eyes went straight in without any problems whatsoever. His eyes went in as easily as Spongebob's shit went out. Thrusting each of them in and out at different tempos, whilst also thrusting his triangular dick further in Spongebob's mouth, cutting it, creating a nice, wide, and bright smile. Mr. Krabs' eyes were going further in, some of the shit was actually wiped when going into the uncorrupted depths of Spongebob's inner. With the little sight Mr. Krabs had, he could see Spongebob's bright yellow, glowing gonads. He wanted to touch them so badly, but his eyes were just a centimeter too short.

To combat the overflowing of Mr. Krabs' lungs, mouth, throat, stomach, and every other inner organ. His body had to empty the tremendous amounts of shit by emptying it through his ears, asshole, eyes, and dickhole. This was quite the positive for both parties, as this would allow Mr. Krabs to reach Spongebob's precious and oversensitive gonads. Causing a terrific feeling, greater than he had ever experienced before. Although this didn't cause as much pleasure to Mr. Krabs, he was content with pleasing the great yellow Sponge. Spongebob had problems fucking Mr. Krabs with his gigantic dick, that due to the positioning of Mr. Krabs. If Spongebob were to fuck Mr. Krabs, he would either have to breach Mr. Krabs chest with the ever piercing dick of his, or tell him to turn over. Either way would decrease the excited state of them both. Another similar problem arose when shit started to come out of Mr. Krabs' dick and into the wide opening that is Spongebob's mouth, forcing Spongebob to leave the dick aside. However, Spongebob found another pleasure filled method. Since Mr. Krabs had an extraordinary amount of crispy pubic hair, Spongebob would simply pick apart Mr. Krabs' pubic hair, and eat it like it was popcorn.

Once Spongebob was done eating all of Mr. Krabs' pubic hair, including the shit moisturized hair from his red shiny ass, he could finally see Mr. Krabs' beautiful, massive, red, god-like, and creased balls. Spongebob unleashed his disturbingly long tongue to slap the two red menaces, then picking them up with excessive care. Mr. Krabs' ballsack was large, and within, contains large quantities of semen. However, it wasn't as full as Spongebob first anticipated, it didn't first occur to Spongebob that Mr. Krabs has surprisingly lots of sex. "He must've fucked the shit out of his slutty teenage daughter quite often." Spongebob thought to himself as he licked Mr. Krabs' balls clean. Shortly after Spongebob's extreme case of diarrhea ended, they decided to switch it up a bit. Spongebob instantly turned both him and Mr. Krabs around, so that he may finally fuck him good. Mr. Krabs thought Spongebob was a ninja, simply because of the speed Spongebob flipped them both around. Spongebob could see the wide red abyss that is Mr. Krabs' abused asshole, he could see that it has been fucked before. "Who may have fucked Mr. Krabs in the ass?" Spongebob thought to himself. "Does Pearl Krabs have a dick?"

Spongebob thought of it no more, he decided to thrust with a speed faster than light. Instantly over extending Mr. Krabs' now even wider asshole, some parts of the rim were simply ripped apart. Luckily for Mr. Krabs, the shit provided by Spongebob's unstable assholes worked as a lubricant for Spongebob's dick to easily go in and out. Spongebob went further in, despite the lavish lubricant he received from his supreme daddy boss, he had a hard time going further in. That because of Mr. Krabs' stiff and solid asshole, it was simply not designed for such a humongous dick. "Chill motherfucker, that hurts!" Mr. Krabs shouted in anguish. "Behold! The field which I grow my fucks. Lay thine eyes upon it and thou shalt see that it is barren." Spongebob responded with utmost class. The only thing Mr. Krabs could do now is hoping that Spongebob's dick wouldn't receive anymore blood, for that could be the death of him. Yet Spongebob, fully knowing the possible outcome of pushing further, still went further in. Spongebob remember what his father said to him when he was but a youngen. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it." Were the words. "This is for you dad:" Spongebob said to himself as he went all in.

Mr. Krabs could feel his inner organs being pushed aside, some even being pierced by the great yellow menace. Spongebob could feel the tremendous pleasure building up in his dick, he knew he would soon ejaculate. It happened, within a split sentence the sperm traveled through his dick. Battling Mr. Krabs' blood to then finally coming out. Mr. Krabs felt this to the extreme, his gag reflexes forced him to vomit a portion of the sperm. As shown previously, Spongebob hated when his victims didn't keep his sperm within them. It became a part of the instinct to beat his victims when they defied his order. As such, Spongebob leaned forward and bit Mr. Krabs' long dildo eye, causing an instant infection. Screaming in absolute agony, Spongebob pulled out and cleaned his dick with Mr. Krabs' dreadful tears of unrelenting misery. "Well then, that was a fun session. See you next time!" Mr. Krabs said loudly in excitement as Spongebob was leaving to greet his next target. "Looking forward to it." Spongebob replied menacing as he stepped of the corpse of Squidward.

Spongebob lacked the decency he once had, he didn't care to open the door and walk out of there. Instead, he walked right through the glass wall, shattering it completely. Waking across the shattered glass, the children who were outside watching the heated action of both Squidward and Mr. Krabs stood in awe of how badass Spongebob looked walking naked through the fields of broken glass.

Surprisingly, Spongebob was not turned on by children, so he just continued to walk in a badass fashion. Even though Spongebob didn't wish to fuck the children, the children wanted to fuck him. They lashed against his temporarily dead fish, licking it as well as his balls. Spongebob's unrelenting hate for children was huge, in fact it was bigger than his largest penis size ever recorded. With a simple yet effective kick, Spongebob managed to kick the child meters away like it was a football. Acknowledging this, the children immediately ran off, and Spongebob continued walking.

Spongebob was at the gate of the Chum Bucket, gazing at its dull appearance. "Chum Bucket, more like CUM BUCKET!" Spongebob noted, laughing intensely and annoyingly right after his shitty joke. When he stopped laughing, he opened the door and went inside. Once inside, Spongebob was greeted by a machine serving him the inedible food made of chum. As a show of gratitude, peace, and friendship, Spongebob shoved the chum food right up his fucking ass. A startled planktonic copepod named Sheldon Plankton ascended from his laboratorial lair to question Spongebob's absurd and immoral action. "What the actual fuck did you do with that delicate food of mine?" Plankton question with great ferocity. "I shoved it up my vast ass, same thing I'll do to you, you green machine-fucking buttplug." Spongebob replied with malicious intent. Spongebob walked forth whilst Plankton walked backwards. With a single jump, Spongebob managed to grab the walking buttplug, catching him completely off guard.

Plankton was crying and begging Spongebob to release him at once, and not use him as a buttplug. Albeit Spongebob would not listen, he was to focused on his task and the different methods of using and abusing his little green friend. Spongebob would start lightly, he turned Plankton around and whipped his green ass with his long tongue. Although harsh, Plankton kinda liked it because of his daily sessions of BDSM with Karen, his big tiddy machine wife. Due to the severe and multiple whippings received from Spongebob, Plankton forgot about the possibility of him being used as a buttplug. Out of nowhere, a wild sexually thrived Karen appeared. Apparently, she had missed the daily morning routine of fucking the shit out of Plankton, and needed compensation. Plankton had modified her to have great quantities of dicks, all different sizes for different occasions, and all can be pulled out at will and individually. Karen approached Spongebob when he wasn't looking, every centimeter she walked, she pulled out a dick. She knew she would need a whole load of mechanical dicks to fuck every single hole that Spongebob has.

Spongebob was caught off guard. Like the Spanish inquisition, he did not expect it. He felt like he was stabbed over fifty times in the back, or if one thousand arrows hit him and pierced him deep. Although unexpected, Spongebob kinda liked being pierced by over fifty dicks all at once. Spongebob's third eye appeared at the back of his head, so he may see who back-fucked him. It was Karen, all he could see was her rectangular face and her massive synthetic titties. His third eye shed a tear simply because of the absolute beauty he witnessed fucking him. With his third eye he looked all around Karen, looking for a hole which he could put his deformed monstrosity in. All he could find was a tiny hole, clearly meant for someone of minuscule size, someone as small as Plankton. Plankton could see the renewed anger in Spongebob's eyes and dick, he knew that it wouldn't take long before he disappears into Spongebob's ass. Fearing what Spongebob would do to him, he screamed and cried, further enraging Spongebob. So in a fit of rage, Spongebob decided for a punishment just for Plankton's unrelenting screaming. Instead of shoving Plankton up in his ass, he did what Plankton least expected. He gave Plankton a kiss on the cheeks, then shoved him deep inside his penis. His screaming quieted the further in he went. He didn't become a buttplug, he became a dickplug.

Spongebob had an idea, instead of fucking that narrow microscopic hole. He would create his own hole. With strength given from the Ultra Horny Instinct, he ripped off one of her many massive dicks located underneath her arm. Spongebob jumped on her, putting his dick inside the newly made body orifice. Fucking across the cut circuits, causing shocking amounts of electricity and pain to Spongebob. As we all know, pain equals unlimited pleasure. Due to the immense piercing Spongebob gave to Karen, her right arm exploded. Seemingly it short circuited, causing an immediate fire at first before finally exploding. The explosion caused fire and shrapnel to eject against Spongebob's dick and lower body, forming burn scars as well as piercing him with sharp projectiles. In an aggravated state, Spongebob punched right through Karen's monitor, instantly shutting her down. Being a man and ignoring all sort of impeccable feelings such as pain, he pulled out the bloodied shrapnels from his body and dick, then proceeded to lick them clean.

Spongebob wondered who he had to fuck next, the final step of his journey. The completion of his destiny was nigh. "Sandy Cheeks' cheeks will soon be clapped." Spongebob said to himself whilst walking over the wreckage that is Karen's corpse. Sadness ensued Spongebob as he realized that he must wear a fish bowl if he were to survive within the dome to fuck his benevolent little furry friend. Walking out the Cum Bucket he took a large breath of fresh air extracted from the water, then walked in the general direction with an erection pointing to the direction where Sandy resides.

The walk over there was long, rough, and tough. Spongebob was exhausted, he hadn't received the energy he normally receives after sex. There was noone near his location, as if everyone knew that he was coming and ran off. Spongebob felt strong itching in the genital area, like small critters were eating away at his crotch. It drained him of his energetic normal self. However, not his ambitions and will power, for he had an iron will and was determined to meet his goal. He finally saw it, he saw Sandy's residence in the midst of his shadowy agony. The dome filled with poisonous air. He walked inside the airlock, putting on the fish bowl so he may breathe whilst fucking the nuts out of Sandy's filthy whore mouth.

Spongebob opened up the airlock granting entry to the dome. Once inside, Spongebob saw noone. He walked closer to the tree house, hoping that Sandy is just dragging a nut-chain out of her thicc ass. Whilst he was walking closer he could hear whispers of moaning, it must be what he hoped. His Ultra Horny Instinct immediately kicked in, and with it and a little karate, Spongebob kicked down the wooden door. The moaning stopped, she must have heard Spongebob breaching into the house to wreak havoc upon the continental territories of Sandy the fucking furry. In a swift second, Sandy jumped down out of nowhere at Spongebob's level, then giving him a karate dick to the torso. Her dick was huge, there was no way Spongebob could dodge it. He was knocked out of the house, this angered Spongebob greatly. With renewed unrelenting strength given by his instinct, he swiftly grabbed Sandy's dick and threw her out of her own house.

Sandy did not expect such manly power ever coming out from someone like Spongebob, he was almighty powerful and Sandy could do nothing except obeying Spongebob's totalitarian rule. As such, Sandy undressed the little she had of clothes, revealing both her massive thicc balls and her massive titties. To be exact, her tities were precicely three times bigger than her biggest ball, and her nipple bigger than her dickhead. Spongebob became even harder, although not as hard as he was when witnessing the full sexyness of Mr. Krabs. Even though Sandy felt forced to undress and ready her asshole for a punch, she did enjoy this a little. Ever since she was little, she had wet dreams of Spongebob raping her. This was a dream come true, she turned around and bent over, accepting her inevitable fate.

Spongebob walked slowly over to her, a little confused why she had dick and balls, whilst still having a hairy pussy. She was a female after all, or was she? Spongebob thought of it no more, and jumped forward, giving Sandy a little jumpscare. It gave Sandy a little more than just a petty jumpscare, it gave her immediate pain. Something as big as Spongebob's dick thrusting inside something a small as Sandy petite pussy, it was of no surprise it would hurt. The thrust came so hard down on her, at such velocity that her dick was pushed forward to then gain momentum when it went down again. Her dick gained enough momentum to slap Spongebob's already sore ass. As a natural response, Spongebob managed to capture her dick in one of his many assholes in time. Sandy could feel the empty and lonely asshole of Spongebob, the barren and dry interior scraping her dick as it was sucked further in. It was like she was forced to drag her dick through harsh sandpaper.

Sandy was bleeding. Not only from her dick, but also from her pussy. Spongebob enjoyed the delightful sight of blood, especially when it touches his dick. Spongebob cracked a smile, seeing the blooding dripping from the lowest point of his balls. The deeper Spongebob went in, the more blood was pumped out. Sandy felt like she was being fucked by a whale, she could feel her interiors being pushed around like a geek in a stereotypical high school movie. "Maybe you should chill the fuck out a little!" Sandy grunted as her newly flogged dick fell from Spongebob's dark abyss, and her stomach reaching her throat. "You better shut the fuck up before I rip your head off then fucking your dead body!" Spongebob threatened Sandy with mediocre scare tactics which worked with maximum efficiency.

Startled, Sandy accepted his demands and did as he commanded. Sandy believed him for what he threatened to do. Since Sandy was technologically advanced, she saw what Spongebob did to all of his friends and normal everyday strangers who just wanted a oral session with him. She had eyes everywhere, including her ass, although that eye was shattered by the raw power of Spongebob's massive dick. To have a superior grip on Sandy's demise, Spongebob put each of his fingers in her ears and pulled them hard. Spongebob could not wait any longer, he detached the fish bowl from his head. Allowing him freely to lick the blood coming out of her pussy, so that is what Spongebob did. He quickly pulled out, the pain that gave was similar to that of giving birth, except it was happening in a split of a second. He crawled underneath her, slapping her chubby cheeks with his dong. Then he started to lick furiously, making sure there was not a drop of blood dripping on the already bloodied grass.

The bleeding started to stop, this infuriated Spongebob who was already in the moment. So in a fit of just rage, he bit Sandy's left pussy lip until it started to bleed. Then, he proceeded to bite off the left lip, causing large amount of damage as well as pain. When Spongebob was back to his sane self, he reminded himself of Sandy's massive titties. He turned her around to get a good look at her rack. He was most intrigued by her nipples. He gently laid his fingers upon the nipples, thinking they would be as soft as marshmallows. Once he touched them, he was further intrigued. He was a little confused at first, yet unsurprised by the overall hardness of her nipples. It was rock hard, not even a nutcracker could destroy those nipples. Even though her nipples were indestructible, the hairy skin it was located on was not. So, using his strong teeth gained from efficient calcium consumption he gains everyday, he bit her right nipple and ripped it straight of her tit. In the midst of her suffering, he put his finger inside her newly made orifice whilst swallowing the rock hard nipple.

Immediately after swallowing her right nipple, he went straight after the left one. Using the same technique, the helpless squirrel could do nothing to prevent the inevitable consumption of her left nipple. So it happened, Sandy the furry became Sandy the nippleless furry. She no longer had her nipples, her extra eyes, her extra weapons. Spongebob was feeling weaker, even if he had the Ultra Horny Instinct on his side, it was extremely draining. He decided to fuck Sandy in her pussy once more, to see her titties bounce on every thrust as well as her dick and balls. It amused Spongebob to a great extent. Spongebob used his hands to further please him, with his right hand he sexually choked Sandy. Whilst with the other hand, he grabbed her left tit to feel its cushyness and welcoming structure.

Accidently, he choked her a little to hard, he no longer heard her squeal, he no longer felt resistance. He checked her pulse in the midst of fucking her, it was dead silent. She was dead. He must have choked her too hard, her neck was broken. There was no way she could have done this herself, yet Spongebob thought this was suicide. He put his dick in her mouth just to be sure she was actually dead. For he knew, that squirrels die easily then can be resurrected by intense fucking. He has seen all the necrophilic videos of dead squirrels being fucked by both squirrels and humans alike. So he tried once more, to see if he could kickstart the heart again by fucking her equally as hard. However, it had no effect. And Spongebob was becoming weaker by the second. He was continuing fucking her for he did not give up. He fucked her until he nutted, and with that nut came out a traumatized Plankton. He was like a projectile, going through organ and tissue alike. Spongebob couldn't do it anymore. He was too weak.

In a weakened state, he walked slowly towards the airlock. Once he made it, he was crushed with defeat once he realized he was too weak to open it. With the strength he had left, he crawled towards the tree to finally meet his fate. This was the end of his journey. His unknown destiny was finally uncovered. He was destined to die upon finishing his final step. He was at the treehouse, looking up towards the sky. Reminiscent of all the good yet horrible for those afflicted things he did that day, he said to himself: "I regret, nothing!"

The end.


End file.
